Friendship
by YumeSangai
Summary: A nossa amizade significa tão pouco pra você? A voz de Saix era cortante. Axel desviou o olhar por alguns instantes, se ele tivesse um coração, aquilo teria realmente o ferido, mas ele não tinha, e não havia nada para sentir, além da lembrança de que aquilo deveria magoar.


"A nossa amizade significa tão pouco pra você?" A voz de Saix era cortante.

Axel desviou o olhar por alguns instantes, se ele tivesse um coração, aquilo teria realmente o ferido, mas ele não tinha, e não havia nada para sentir, além da lembrança de que aquilo deveria magoar.

"Não use essa palavra a toa Saix, você não sabe o significado dela".

Havia mágoa, o cérebro de Saix registrava o tom de Axel como o de alguém machucado.

Eles que costumavam ser amigos, não passavam de estranhos. Eles não se entendiam mais, cada um afundado nas profundezas das próprias trevas, do próprio vazio de não ter um coração. E da esperança de um dia conseguir um.

Saix não vivia, sequer tentava. Ele era apenas vazio, fiel apenas à promessa de Xemnas de que quando Kingdom Hearts estivesse completo, todos estariam novamente completos, humanos imperfeitos mais uma vez. Enquanto isso ele era perfeito.

Saix não cometia erros, pois não tinha um coração que pesava em suas decisões.

Por outro lado, Axel, igualmente sem coração, era estranhamente afeiçoado a Roxas. Os dois terminavam as missões e iam para o topo da torre de Twilight Town para desfrutar Sea Salt Ice-Cream.

Saix observava sem sentir. Sem lembrar de qual era o sentimento.

XIII-XIII-XIII

Eram muitos inimigos, as mãos de Sora estavam suadas, ele só conseguia pensar que teria que ser muito rápido para derrubar todos.

De repente um portão se abriu logo atrás dele, mãos maiores envolveram as dele que seguravam a Keyblade.

"Acho que você precisa de uma ajudinha".

Sora virou o rosto com uma expressão surpresa.

"Axel!"

Axel deu um sorriso e se afastou um pouco enquanto convocava as próprias armas que apareceram já em chamas.

Mesmo se ele quisesse, ele não podia mexer o corpo, o máximo que conseguiu foi virar o rosto para o lado e ver o rosto de Sora mais uma vez.

"Axel..." Havia preocupação, havia medo e havia amor na voz daquele garoto. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu quero ver o Roxas" Disse se sentindo ainda mais fraco. "Ele era a única pessoa que me fazia sentir que eu tinha um coração, é meio engraçado, você me faz sentir o mesmo...hehe".

"Axel..."

O ruivo abriu um portal.

"Vá. Você precisa ir".

Sora pareceu hesitante, mas no rosto de Axel não havia dúvida. Ele seguiu para dentro do portal sem pensar duas vezes.

Axel suspirou e fechou os olhos.

"Eu sabia que você viria". Disse de olhos fechados. "Sabe, não ter um coração até que é uma vantagem, eu não sinto nada, sabe? Quer dizer, dói, mas isso deve ser psicológico".

Saix entrou no campo de visão de Axel. Os olhos dourados brilhando, ele ergueu a Claymore e enfiou no peito de Axel.

"Dor? Você não entende nada, depois desse tempo todo você não entende nada, Lea".

Os olhos de Axel se abriram e fecharam, ele já estava cansado demais, havia uma espada em seu corpo, assim que Saix a puxasse seria seu fim.

"Isa..."

"Kingdom Hearts está para ser completo, por que você faz coisas desnecessárias?"

Um sorriso leve se formou nos lábios de Axel.

"Assim parece que você se importa".

"Eu não tenho um coração para isso".

"Engraçado, eu não tenho um coração ha muito tempo, mas ainda sim eu sinto muitas coisas".

"Você não pode sentir sem um-"

"Eu sinto a sua falta, Isa". Axel murmurou com os olhos já cansados. De tudo.

"Lea..."

"Me desculpe". Fechou os olhos. "Mas eu estou indo na frente...é uma pena, eu queria mais uma chance, ou um pouco mais de tempo".

"De que adiantaria?"

"Talvez você me entendesse..." Axel estendeu a mão como se fosse tocar o rosto de Saix, mas o gesto não chegou a tanto, antes de chegar na metade do caminho, seu braço bateu no chão.

"Lea..."

"..."

"Lea?"

Não houve resposta, pois naquele instante o corpo de Axel desaparecia. O rosto de Saix se contorceu um pouco, os olhos apertaram e as mãos que seguravam o cabo da espada tremeram levemente.

Não era dor. Ele não poderia sentir aquele tipo de dor. Era mais fundo do que o abismo que estava acostumado. O de não ter um coração.

XIII-XIII-XIII

"Kingdom Hearts... Onde está o meu coração?"

Ninguém jamais entenderia o significado daquela pergunta, a decepção. Tudo que eles haviam feito até agora, tudo que eles haviam passado e agora o nada. Nada o aguardava porque ele era um _Nobody_.

E talvez ele quisesse uma nova chance, ou um pouco mais de tempo. Qualquer coisa que o desse uma certeza de que havia algo além, de que algo esperava por ele.

De que ele veria Axel novamente, porque a amizade deles havia sido real, em outro mundo, em outra dimensão. Ele só queria aquilo de volta. Queria sentir, porque apenas a lembrança era vago demais, impalpável demais para alguém como ele.

Ele precisava de um coração.

Mas não havia nada.


End file.
